


It was that kind of Feeling

by SaveErenCorps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Prussia a little bit scared, Unrequited Love, War of the Austrian Succession, but in the end he enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveErenCorps/pseuds/SaveErenCorps
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary & Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Buda, 2 szeptember 1686

The air was full of the smell of blood and gunpowder. Only the noise of the screams was louder than the sound of the burning houses. It was a massacre, but Hungary didn't care. Now she just wanted to escape from the fortress that had kept her locked up for years. She had to admit that when she was taken over by the Ottoman Empire, it had been her weakness, but now she was ready to fight again. She was no longer the girl she once was, but she was a well-formed and strong woman. She had waited just for that moment to escape without being noticed. As soon as she saw that the gates were wide open, she broke through her door and ran to the exit.

Now she was running through the streets looking only ahead. Out of the corner of her eye she saw people being massacred and fleeing inland. But she didn't care, she ran towards the outside, towards the doors, towards freedom. For years she hadn't seen those meadows and woods where she ran free with that young Teutonic knight she played with. She wondered what had happened to him and if he was still alive. She knew that many nations had died and been born over time, but now she was sure of one thing: she would not be one of those who would die. The wind ran through her long hair, her heart was racing wildly and her lungs seemed to explode. But she couldn't stop, not now.

“Anschläge!”. Austrian soldiers appeared in front of her to block the road. They only had swords. Perfect, Hungary thought. She took a sword from a dead body on the ground and continued to run towards them. They would not stop her; she was still able to hold a sword in her hand and she was also skilled. There was nothing they could do against her. They all fell under her blows after a few strokes of his sword.

Then she kept running. His bare feet seemed to gallop on the streets of that city in panic. Then she finally saw it; the door. It was completely open and nobody was there. A few strides were enough and she was free. When she was out by then, she heard a burst and then severe shoulder pain. She fell to the ground. She stopped a cry of pain at feeling his shoulder burn and the blood rushing through him. She tried to get up, but his arm was no longer responding because of the pain. She could not stay there on the ground. She tried to get up on his knees and succeeded. There was so little to be free, she could not give up. Her breathing became even more laboured because of the pain and fatigue, everything around her was spinning. She could not give up.

She heard a noise, but could not understand what it was until she saw the source of the sound: they were the hooves of a horse.

She looked up. Her vision was clouded, but she could make out a figure who was getting off that horse. It was tall and very thin. He looked at her from above and then raised his head with two fingers. He said something, she didn't understand what, and then looked at her with sorry eyes. She collapsed, but she had time to see the colour of those eyes: they were purple.

She awoke with a start, sitting up. Shoulder pain was still there, but it was more bearable. By now it had become like a stiff neck, and all this with regeneration. She had discovered it when she was still young, and it was very useful as a skill. She looked around: she was inside a field tent, very lighted by candles, while outside it was completely dark. She had slept late into the night. She was on a field bed, while another guy was sitting next to her on a chair who had fallen asleep with a book in his hand.

Perfect. Now that she was healed and had regained enough strength, she could leave without anyone noticing her. She got out of bed and went to the exit. She was barefoot and felt very cold on her skin. This was a problem, in fact she realized only now that she was completely naked, if not for a small petticoat. He had to find her clothes. She looked around but didn't see them, so she started looking deeper. Under the bed, inside the trunks and crates, but they seemed to have disappeared.

"If you are looking for your clothes, we've thrown them away." She turned abruptly to the quiet voice. The man, who had fallen asleep in the chair, was awake, with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. “We had to: they were tattered and stained with blood. And in addition, they are not suitable for a high-ranking young lady like you".

Hungary looked at him and began to inspect him from head to toe. Even though the clothes were very swollen, she could see that the man was very thin. His skin was white and soft. Surely, he had never been in battle or at least he had never fought. "Who are you?". She asked authoritatively, after pondering the situation a little.

"True, I didn't introduce myself." He stood up and made a small bow. "I am the representation of Austria." He got up.

"You?"

"Hungary". She answered directly. She didn't trust him, he looked like a treacherous person with a stench under his nose.

"Interesting".

"Anyway, what do you want from me?". She crossed his arms and looked him straight in the eye. She tried to make herself look as intimidating as possible, but the other didn’t seem to be affected.

"I want to help you". He approached her slowly. Hungary did not demote, if she wanted to be respected, she had to keep her position. "It's been two or three years since I tried it the first time, but now I've managed to free you". By now he was in front of her. He took her chin with his hand and turned her face from side to side. "You are really beautiful, do you know?"

Reflex Hungary spat in his eye. This was the typical attitude of men that Ottoman Empire presented to her. They examined her with their greasy and greasy hands and treated her as an object. She wasn't anyone's doll. Austria moved slightly away and cleaned himself of the spit. He said something between his teeth, Hungary did not hear well what he had said, but she seemed to have heard "uncivilized".

"I'm sorry". He composed himself smiling at her. It was an almost sly smile. “I was really uneducated, forgive me. Oh, but are you still in the petticoat? Let me bring you clean clothes, for now keep my jacket. " He put his jacket on her shoulders and went out of the tent. Hungary stood there with the jacket she wore. It was very harm and heavy, but above all it smelled of clean and apricots. It was very strange for anyone in a camp to have that smell.

Austria returned shortly thereafter, saying that he had asked an apprenticeship to give him clean clothes. "But come on, while we wait, let's sit down and chat for a moment." He sat down on the chair again and motioned her to sit on the bed. She, although reluctant, sat on the bed. "So, do you have any questions for me?" Hungary only realized now that, until now, she had remained completely uninformed about what was going on outside the Ottoman kingdom.

"What year are we in?"

“I forgot, you have had another calendar so far. We are in the 1686 ". She nodded. "Are you done?".

"N-no, I'm thinking." She wanted to be careful about asking questions, but she was also curious. “I have heard that other nations have been discovered. It's true?".

"If you talk about the new colonies of Spain, France, England and Holland, yes".

"Holland?".

"Ah, you don't know. Holland lived at home with Spain, then left. Unfortunately for Spain he has become a great commercial power, second to England”.

"And the little Italy?".

“All right, he lives in my house”.

“Really?”.

“Yes, together with Holy Roman Empire”.

“Surely now he will be an adult man”. Hungary said grinning to herself.

“In truth, he’s still a little boy left. He hasn't grown much, perhaps because he’s so fragmented”. He replied keeping a detached tone.

“What?”.

“Yes, he is no longer the united empire you remembered”.

She could not understand how such a thing had happened. He had heard something, but he thought it was just nonsense, instead... Now she had a great doubt. She was about to say something, when the page came, carrying clothes. Austria, after dismissing the boy, handed the clothes to Hungary.

It was a simple yellowed soldier's outfit, but it could be fit. She took off the jacket and was about to take off his petticoat, when she realized that Austria was looking at her. He didn't blink to watch her undress; he didn't seem attracted to her or disgusted. He was simply uninterested. She turned away, so that him could see this back. She noticed only now that she was flushed. Since when have she had been embarrassed for so little? The only time such a thing happened was with the Teutonic knight...

She took off his petticoat and started dressing. “I have another question”.

“Sure”.

“Once upon a time”. She star continuing to undress. The cold of the night made her skin crawl, but it wasn’t the only thing. His gaze was also very penetrating. “I was friends with a guy with white hair and red eyes, who believed he was better than everyone. Do you know what happened to it?”. Austria did not answer immediately, but left the question suspended. Then she heard him get up from his chair.

“I know him. He has changed. He is no longer a white-armoured knight, he is now a general in command of his sovereign. He is no longer in the service of the Holy Roman Empire, he is now independent and is becoming stronger day by day”. Hungary, who was listening to him, turned to him as soon as he finished changing. He was no longer looking at her, but staring at an indeterminate point outside. The moonlight illuminated his pale face, showing his violet eyes that glowed with a hatred light. “Now he also calls himself by another name”. He smiled with hatred, looking back on this. “Prussia, here is your knight's new name”.

Hungary said nothing. She didn't know what to say: she was happy, frightened and curious at the same time. All these emotions mixed together did not make her understand what to think of the situation. She was happy that he was still alive, but she was worried that he was no longer what he once was and at the time she was curious to see him in this new form. She didn't have time to ask another question or say something that Austria turned to her and kept talking.

“Anyway, now that I have answered your questions, we must speak seriously”. He began to approach her with a firm and decisive step. He looked like a real commander. “It is now clear that your nobles will ally with us and you will be annexed to my nation. Now, I'm not sure how it will work, but from what I understand, it seems we should get married. As you well know, neither of us can change it and we would be forced in any case”. Austria continued to speak, but Hungary could no longer understand a word. Annexation... Getting married... Forced... All those words had been like pangs for her. This was not why she had survived, she had fought, she had run away. She didn't want this, she wanted to be free. She had dreamed many times of being able to run barefoot on the meadows again, as the wind passed through her hair and her and her knight's laughter filled the air. How many times had she awakened with his smile in mind and his red eyes full of fire, passion, life.

“In a way, I'm sorry. I didn't want to force you into a probable marriage, I just did what I thought was right. Let's do this”. He caught the attention of Hungary who looked him in the eye. They were so unnaturally purple that they creepy and all that determination frightened her. “I will accept your any request and make it real, it’s-”.

“I want to see Prussia!”. She said it without thinking for a moment. She was fed up. It was so long and many times she had thought that he was dead, that he had forgotten her and that she could never see him again. How many times had she woken up with tears in her eyes to think back on those happy moments with him. He wanted to see him again, he had to see him again.

Austria seems surprised at first, but then he composed himself. “Okay”. He nodded, then went to the exit of the tent. “Get ready. It's almost dawn and we have to settle down to make you appear at least presentable”. He said it in a detached tone and without turning to her.

She was alone in the tent and she sat down on the bed. She realized it only now: she had just made a pact that would bind her forever to another. She could have asked for anything, yet... No, she didn't regret that desire. Even if she could have asked for her freedom back, she realized that, in truth, her freedom was just that little Teutonic knight who always wanted to attack and wanted to play with her. Now she had to do as she had done so far: resist to realize that little hope that was now a few steps away from her.


	2. Dresdra, 25 Dezember 1745

It was snowing really hard that evening, but there was complete silence outside. Not a thread of wind, nor a voice on the streets, nor any noise; only silence.

The agreement had now been entered into by all three parties. Saxony, after giving the money, had already left. He seemed very angry, but after all he had been unable to do anything against him: Kingdom of Prussia. That war had ended very well for him and Friz: they had taken Silesia and had never given up. Of course, some of the two had to give in and, of course, was Austria.

Now there were only the two of them left in the room, where they had signed the agreement, both of them at its ends. Austria did not take his eyes off the window while Prussia looked at him. When he was younger, he had always considered him ugly, but now he found him very charming. His purple eyes shone in the candlelight, his almost diaphanous skin looked very soft, his delicate hands contrasted with the purple jacket embroidered with gold and his body slenderly raised his whole figure.

They had been silent for half an hour or so and Prussia was feeling the pressure of all that silence. “Then it's done ...”.

“Yes”. Austria replied without turning to him. “Now, you, as promised, will not put your nose in this war anymore. Don't you feel sorry for your friends? I mean, abandon them like this”.

“Of course, they are so good guys, but you know how it is. Chief orders”. The other nodded and they remained silent again. But how difficult could it be to chat with that overwhelming nobleman?

“They miss you”. Prussia did not understand what he had said to him, and asked to repeat. Austria look him in the eyes, purple and red in contrast. “I said they miss you, both Holy Roman Empire and Hungary”. He did not expect to enter into such a speech, nor did he expect Austria to tell him.

“How are they?”. He said worried. He love his brother and he didn’t see him for so long time and Hungary was his friend for so much time and he didn’t speak to her for so long.

Austria turned back to the window and Prussia took the opportunity to get closer. “The conditions of Holy Roman Empire are stable and I believe he has a crush on Veneziano. Instead Hungary is finally getting used to keeping a corset and hair tied”.

Prussia laughed. “Yes, she was really a force of nature. But it seems that she is now changing”. He too was at the window now and watched the snow fall. It seemed to never stop. But there was no sound. The only noise filling the silence was the ticking of the clock and their breathing. Prussia looked again at Austria. From so close it was even more beautiful.

“So”. Austria turned to him, suddenly, making him take a hit. That he noticed that he was staring at him. “Are you ready to rectify the agreement?”.

Prussia did not understand. They had already signed the agreement and the money had been given, what was missing? Austria seeing the confusion in his eyes, rolled his eyes and took him by the wrist, taking him away from that room. Prussia gave a slight jolt to feel his fingertips cold, but delicate, like the snow that was falling out.

Austria took him to a bedroom, then left him at the door and started lighting the various candles. The room was very bare, had it not been for some mirror to reflect the light from the candles. Then there was a huge four-poster bed, it was all decorated with fine deep blue fabrics.

Austria drew his attention to him. “Sit on the bed while I prepare the necessary”.

Prussia sat on the bed and he find it very comfortable. The sheets had just been washed and gave off a slight lavender smell. It was really pleasant. He lay down on the bed, yes, it was really soft. It had been a long time since he had stretched out on a real bed, and his back had felt him perfectly well. He felt all the exhaustion of the battles unfolding on that bed of clouds. It was truly relaxing.

“Prussia, what are you doing?”. He looked up at the figure of Austria. He immediately blushed to the tip of his ears. The dark-haired man was completely naked if it wasn't for the shirt that he was unbuttoning. The almost diaphanous skin was lit by candles, making it look like a picture. His purple eyes were no longer covered by glasses and his hair was slightly tousled.

Prussia jumped up. “E-ehy!”. He took his hands to stop it. “WHAT are you doing?”.

“What "what am I doing"? I am undressing myself”. He starts to unbutton again, but Prussia takes his arms and locks them along his body. He could see the bibs and even a small nipple. He looked him in the eyes.

“Y-yes, I see it, but WHY?”.

“It seems obvious to me, to have sex”. He said it in a tone that seemed to be such a natural thing, Prussia was far from this idea.

“WHAT?!”. He took his hands-off Austria and turned his back on him. What did he mean by that phrase? Since when did they have to have ‘sex’?

Austria looked at him bewildered, then I seem to understand. “Wait. Do you want to tell me that they didn't say anything to you?”.

“What were they supposed to tell me?”. He turned back to him, but then turned immediately afterwards. It was strange to say, but he was feeling very ashamed. He was silent for a moment, then Austria sighed almost like he was pissed off.

“You don't know how the agreements work now? To ratify, the two nations, must have an intimate relation”.

Prussia turned again. “WHAT?!”. He started pacing back and forth in front of Austria looking at him with his arms crossed. “Since when is there such a stupid rule?! I'm sure there hadn't been such a thing for the Spanish succession war. Truth be told, your overwhelming sovereign invented it! Never trust women in power, I've always said it. And even if it were that we have to do it, I'm must be virgin, I can't–”.

Austria interrupted him. “You are virgin?”.

“Of course, I'm a virgin!” Prussia stop and look at him in his eyes. For the first time they shows an emotion: surprise. “I am still a Teutonic knight and, as such, I must remain a virgin”.

Austria looked at him for a moment with stupendous eyes full of surprise. “So, you and Hungary never have ...?”.

“What? No, never, ever”. They looked at each other for a moment, the albino still embarrassed and the dark-haired still surprised. Then Austria started laughing. “What are you laughing at?”.

“No, nothing. Just, the famous Prussian warrior, a virgin? Really hilarious”. Prussia could not understand how that man managed to be handsome and unbearable at the same time. “Come on, don’t get mad, I just want to bother you. However…”. He sigh. “We cannot simply ignore it and do nothing”. Prussia watched him while he thought. It was hard for him to admit, but it was really beautiful that way. It looked very much like a porcelain doll. His eyes glittered in the candlelight and, he realized, that while he was thinking, he bit his pink lips slightly. Austria probably noticed that he was staring at him, because he too was staring at him.

“Take off your jacket”. Austria starts. Prussia didn’t wait for such an order, and was stunned for a moment. "Come one, we don't have all night”. Prussia then began to take off his jacket under the watchful eye of the other. “Even the waistcoat, in fact, stay in the shirt”. Prussia looked at him sideways and did as said. “And the boots, what are we, barbarians?”. Prussia did that too.

“Better, your highness?”. He asked irritably, making a fake female bow.

“Yes”. Now Austria too had put on his pants, but still had his shirt open. “Now, stay relaxed”. Then, without warning, he approached him confidently. His purple eyes were fixed on his reds, and shone with a strange, almost sinful light. Prussia began to back away.

“Austria? What are you doing? If it's a way to make fun of me, it's not funny at all”. Even if he tried to stop him, the other advanced undaunted. His arms stand in front of him, but Austria didn’t stop and keep watching him. By now Prussia was at the end of the bed and Austria was a palm from him. Prussia swallowed. He could smell him, smelled of chocolate and cream. The dark-haired man put a hand on his chest and started to unbutton two buttons. Meanwhile he looked at him with her deep purple eyes and never detached them from her reds, creating a completely new shade. Prussia couldn’t move. He was so unsure about it, but was curious about the light of his eyes and what would happen. When Austria finished, he pushed him onto the bed with one hand, Prussia offered no resistance, but but he leaned on his elbows. Austria was already on top of him: his hands grabbing his and one leg between those of him. Everything was getting unusually hot for Prussia.

Prussia had turned completely red and his cheeks were on fire. His hand, on the other hand, in contact with that of Austria, had become very cold. They looked each other for a time that seemed infinite, then Austria began to bring his lips closer to his. His eyes began to close and at the same time he tilted his head slightly. Prussia was also involuntarily approaching his lips. He had to admit that he always be curious to know if those lips were as soft as they seemed. All around them was silent and only the rush of his heart could be hear by Prussia. “A-austria...”. He whisper between the dark-haired’s lips.

Then they kissed and Prussia realized that, yes, his lips were very soft. While they were like this, at some point Austria started to move them, Prussia simply followed them. It was just the two of them and those lips. Everything was disappearing and a strange fog was forming in Prussia's mind. Then the togue of Austria lick his bottom lips. Prussia could feel the rush of heart doubled and gave access to his mouth. He wanted to know what his lips, his mouth, he tasted like. Then it was all an explosion of sensations.

Sudden heat began to expand in his stomach, his breath had increased, everything now tasted of chocolate and all the fog in his head had disappeared to replace a single thought: Austria. Austria's fingers opened slightly from the grip of his hand, then he grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. The other hand of Prussia approached Austria's neck and brought it closer to him. He felt that the dark had trembled slightly to feel that unexpected contact.

They remained in that position for a long time; hours, days, months, years. For Prussia time did not seem to pass, but simply slipped between his fingers. When they had to come off, out of need of air, both of them were panting.

Prussia wanted more. All he knew was just a prelude to a fantasy world made up of just the two of them. Then Austria smiled. He seemed amused by something, or someone. “I see that you liked it”.  
Prussia blushed violently and covered his face with his hands, throwing himself on the bed. Now he understood why they had stopped him from doing such a thing, after you started, you only want more and more and then, when you repent, it is already too late.

“Then I wish you a good night”. Prussia looked up and saw Austria already dressed, at the door that greeted him. Before he could stop him and ask him something, he was already gone.

That night he couldn’t sleep and even the following days, his mind thought only of those lips, that smell of him and those purple eyes.


	3. Versailles, Oktober 1749

“Are you ready?”.

Prussia awakened from his flow of disconnected thoughts and looked at his boss. “Eh?”.

He laughed at him. “I asked you if you are ready. I know you don't love these pompous ceremonies, but we have to present ourselves in a respectable way”.

“Don't worry, Fritz”. He replied smiling. “The awesome Prussia will behave like a true lord”.

Friedrich laughed again. “That's fine, however remember one more thing”. His face had become completely serious and his stormy eyes stared at him firmly. “It doesn't matter what happens, remember who you are and how you have to behave and above all have fun”. He smiled again and Prussia smiled too. He was so happy to be with Fritz. He had proved to be an excellent superior and also very funny. Of course, in his own way he was strange, but he also liked this about him. Even during those endless journeys across Europe, he had proved to be an excellent companion.

It had become custom, after the 30 years’ war, that every year a dance was given for the various nations and their leaders, to celebrate the end of such an imposing war. During the course of that century, the location of the dance venue changed and that year it was decided to do so in France, at the Palace of Versailles.

They had just arrived at the golden gates and began to enter the great royal palace. You could already see the elegance and grandeur of the place only from the entrance and every time he saw it, he could not believe his own eyes.

“It is truly majestic”. Friedrich exclaimed.

“Yes, but I don't understand what your grandfather found interesting in all this". Yes, he admitted that he too was amazed, but he still didn’t understand why someone should surround himself with courtiers and overwhelming nobles.

Friedrich smile. “You are too accustomed to the essential to understand this ideology”.

After passing through the large entrance, they stopped in front of a huge mosaic in black and white marble. When they got out of the carriage, France immediately came to welcome them.

“How long mon ami?”. France approached Prussia with open arms. He immediately embraced his friend and gave him strong pats on the shoulders.

“From the Austrian succession war, if I'm not mistaken”.

“No, you're not wrong, but let's leave the past behind. Oh, how careless from me, I didn't welcome the great Friedrich, king of Prussia”. France bowed to Friedrich, but he made a sign to get up.

“Please, I am no one compared to your sovereign, Louis XV. I hope to meet him today”.

“Of course, he won't want to deny his honoured guests his presence, but please come in”. He made them come inside. Everything was a triumph of light and luxury with gold and silver decorations. They walked through all that lights, and then finally entered the huge ballroom. Everyone was in the most elegant and precious clothes in the whole of Europe, not like him in his military uniform.

“Prussia!”. He turned in the direction of the voice and found Spain who threw himself at him to embrace him. “Mi amigo! I haven't seen you for over a century!".

“Mon Ami, to be precise they were four years”.

“But they seemed a century!”.

“Sorry Freunde, but between one affair and another I have always been busy”.

“Don’t worry, and then with this war it was never possible to make a dance”.

“You are right Spain, but I am relieved that everything has now returned to normal and that it was possible to organize something this year”.

“Yes. This year you passed France”.

“Oui, my king wanted to indulge himself a bit”.

Prussia watched his friends chatting. They were both dressed in how it concerns to noble people. Spain was dressed in red, with wonderful gold trim, while France had a white suit with blue floral embroidery. They both wore huge white cotton wigs, as was the case at the time. While he was busy laughing and chatting with them, he noticed that Friedrich had left. Prussia turned away from his friends and went looking for him. He knew perfectly well that he was completely free during that party, but he preferred to stay behind his boss.

He had to walk to the sides of the room, as everyone was dancing in the centre, but it was difficult to pass. All the ladies wore bulky clothes of a thousand shapes and colours almost creating an impenetrable barrier, but Prussia could not be stopped by any barrier. He managed to get to the middle of the room when someone called him. It was a soft voice, but he could recognize it from miles away. He turned and noticed that his brother hadn't changed much. The fragile blue eyes looked at him from the bottom of his stature, the very thin blond hair had not been covered by those infernal wigs and a big smile made a dip in the heart of Prussia.

“Bruder”. Prussia started to bow, but Holy Roman Empire stopped him.

“Please, you would only embarrass me and then you are an autonomous nation”.

“You know very well that I will continue to serve you until the end of my days”. He replied with his usual grin. Holy Roman Empire answered the smile. Then he raised his arms to say he wanted a hug. It had always been impossible for them to make these small gestures of affection, since before Prussia was only a vassal. So, they had developed their own language to communicate with each other when they wanted something. And when Prussia saw his brother make that gesture, he reminded him of those times and was taken by a great joy. He hugged him impetuously and lifted him up in the air, as he was a few inches shorter than he was. Not expecting Holy Roman Empire, he laughed happily, and Prussia joined. When they broke up the hug both of them had a smile on their lips. They hadn't seen each other for so long, that it really seemed like an eternity.

“Come with me”. Holy Roman Empire exclaimed, taking him by the hand and dragging him around the hall. “I want you to meet someone. She is such a wonderful person; she took great care of me”. Prussia let himself be led smiling. He was curious to see who made his brother so happy. They came to a large window and Prussia saw a cheerful man and woman laughing, while another girl listened to the conversation.

“My Lady!”. He called Holy Roman Empire and the whole group turned to them. Only now did Prussia realize that the man was Frederich. “This is the brother I told you so much about”. The lady looked at him from head to toe. She was sturdily built, but the dress she wore made her very elegant and stately. She wore a light blue dress with white lace flounced sleeves and the lower part embroidered with gold and green. Prussia took him a moment to recognize her, but then he realized who she was: Maria Teresa herself.

Prussia lowered his head out of respect and smile to her. “Thank you very much for taking care of my brother”.

“Get up boy and don't thank me, I did it willingly. And I have always been helped by Italy”. At the pronunciation of that name, Holy Roman Empire blushed and turned his head slightly on the other side. Strange reaction, thought Prussia. That his brother had a crush on this Italy? He smiled at that idea.

As he thought this, he felt a delicate hand take his face. He found himself face to face with Maria Teresa who seemed to want to examine him. “You never told me that your nation was such a charming guy”.

“What should I tell you? I didn't think you liked guys like him”.

“Seriously?”. Maria Teresa turned to Fredierich while he smiled amused. “Of course I don't like them, but, if he were a human, he would be a very good suitor for one of my daughters”.

"Madam ... I ...". The other lady spoke, a little embarrassed

“Oh, sorry honey. Prussia”. The albino turned to her. The lady showed with her hand the girl who had hitherto remained silent. She had a very fine teal green dress with pink roses and an adrienne on the back, her brown hair styled, gently fell on her shoulders. “I want to present to you this young pearl of mine. She is-”.

“I don't think there is a need for introductions, your majesty”. Prussia interrupted her. “Hungary”. The young girl raised her head, her green eyes met the red Prussian ones. He saw them shine.

“Prussia, I...”. She couldn’t finish the sentence, that a new song started to be play. It had new tones, it was more cheerful and lively than what had been played so far.

Prussia took the opportunity. “Will you give me this dance?”. He held out his hand, waiting for her to answer. And it was there, when she gave him her hand, that he immediately noticed a difference: her hands were no longer what were once full of calluses and cuts; now they were soft and smooth. They entered the dance floor and started dancing. One thing Prussia had to learn was to dance, but he found it was not that difficult.

“So, what will you tell me about Hungary? How do you feel with these clothes?”.

“Very uncomfortable, sometimes I even miss my breath, I would love to have something more comfortable”. She said rolling her eyes and smiling to him.

Prussia laughed. She was the same after all. Doesn’t matter what she was wearing, she will always prefer comfortable clothes. He came to him an idea. “Well, go change and let's get out of here”.

“What?”. Her eyes dilated with worry at that sentence.

“Come on, we can go to the garden, nobody will notice us”.

“N-no, we can't do such a thing”. She replied.

“Of course we can”. At that moment the music ended. Prussia took Hungary by the wrist and dragged her away from the hall. He knew very well that Maria Teresa had a room to stay at night, like Friedrich also, it was enough to find it and make her change. Then they could do whatever they want like old times.

“Prussia stop! It is inappropriate to do such a thing”. She cried at his back.

“Don't say nonsense. Where's your room?”.

“Prussia enough!”. Hungary put her feet on the ground stopping both. Prussia turned to Hungary. Her eyes were like a storm, but not because she was angry, she was mortified.

“Okay”. He let her wrist go. “If you really don't want to change, then let's go out into the gardens, I'm suffocating in this building”.

“As I was telling you”. She continued. “we can't. We have to wait for the sovereign to come out or give us permission to do it”.

“So, what do you want to do?”. He asked a little exasperated. What happened to her? When they were young, she didn’t follow the rules and broke theme. What was the difference now?

“I would kindly ask you only to go back”. Prussia looked at her, then resignedly accepted. She was to strange and Prussia didn’t complain. They began to walk through the various corridors of the building, looking for the ballroom. They had a slow pace and their heels seemed to go in rhythm with a funeral march.

“Do you want to talk to me about something?”. Prussia broke the silence.

“What do you mean?”. She looked at him a little, and then looked away blushing.

“Come on, we haven't seen each other for centuries. You will have something to tell me”. Hungary seem to think it over a bit, then replied.

“During all those years in which I was under Ottoman Empire”. She began in a serious tone. Prussia listened to her with an attentive ear, since he felt that she was expressing herself with the heart. “I always wanted to run away. I made many plans and they all fell apart. I always believed to do it because I wanted to go free”. She stopped. Prussia looked at her, but she kept her eyes down. “Then when Austria freed me, I finally understood why I was doing it. I wanted to see you again”. She watched him in the eyes. They were so shining and full of a new light. Prussia keep listening to her. She started to approach him. “I always wanted to laugh with you again, dance with you, hunt with you, do a lot of things with you”. She was one step away from him, her face so close that Prussia could feel her breath on his cheeks. “Prussia, I discovered that I have always loved you, since I was a child. Please accept my heart”.

He looked at her and closed his eyes as she approached him. She kissed him. He savoured that gentle kiss on the lips. It was strange, nothing but sadness communicated. Prussia finally understood. She wasn’t the same Hungary that he remembered, that he loved. Yes, he loved her. Loved her eyes, her hair, her grin and her everything, but now things changed, she changed. When they parted from the kiss, she looked him in the eyes again and then went back to his lips. But Prussia stop her with his fingertips.

“No. As you said we can't”.

“What?”. Her eyes began to moisten and her lower lip trembled.

“Don't get me wrong. I loved you when we were young and I too wanted to see you again, but you are no longer what you once were. I mean, look at yourself. You are so elegant and beautiful and graceful and I loved the rebellious girl, strong and that nobody gets her feet on her head”. As he said these words, Prussia could see her heart break into millions of pieces, but he could not hide the truth. “Excuse me, but I don't return your feelings anymore. Now sorry, but I have to go to my boss”. He left her there in the middle of the corridor, while she was most likely crying. He could feel her tears wet those soft hands and the blood coming out of her soft lips as she bit them trying not to let out any moan of pain.

Prussia knew he had been an asshole, but it was so. He had always hoped to see her again, to run barefoot on the grass with her, to embrace her, to kiss her. How many times had he dreamed of kissing her? He never cared if he was a boy or a girl, he loved her, but now everything was different. It was no longer Hungary he had loved; she was another person.

It was in that flow of thoughts that he realized that someone was watching him. He felt a discomfort in the neck, like an itch. When he turned, he saw two purple eyes staring at him. Austria's heels rang out in the hallway as he approached him. “I see that you have seen Hungary again”.

“Yes, and not thanks to you”.

“Since when are you so aggressive with me? I didn't remember you like that that night”. Prussia blushed at the memory of that night.

“Because you think you know me?”.

“No”. By now he was in front of him, his face a palm from his. “But I think I know something more about you then everyone”.

“What?”.

“This”. Austria kissed him and then started to move his lips. He was not as sweet as Hungary, but hungry. Prussia followed him and again felt that strong heat start from his stomach. Prussia took Austria's face in his hands, his skin was so soft and smooth that it looked like silk. When they broke away, both of them panted. “Follow me”. Austria ordered taking him by the wrist. Prussia was dragged to a small hidden lodge.

Austria made him lean against the wall and started kissing him again. This time it was Prussia to take control. His lips overtook those of Austria under a small moan. Prussia wanted more, he wanted to feel the taste of him on his tongue. They broke away and Prussia found an opportunity to stick his tongue in. Austria moaned in surprise, but let the other lead. Prussia could feel the taste of champagne and chocolate, creating an extraordinary harmony, but now he couldn’t recognize anything anymore. Everything was gone and there were only their tongues dancing.

Prussia did not feel Austria slightly unbuttoning his shirt, but he felt his cold fingers touch his bare necks. When they broke away again Austria began to kiss him all over the jaw going down to the uncovered neck. Prussia head was spinning because of that riot of sensations: that warmth, that sensation of completeness, that adrenaline. He was awakened by sharp pain in the neck.

“Ouch! What are you doing-”. He didn't have time to finish the question that Austria took his face with one hand and forced him to look at it.

“Remember you own me one”. After this, he left, leaving there attached to the wall. He watched him go away until He disappeared from his line of sight. What did he mean by that? It was then that Prussia realized that the sun was going down. Surely the dance was over and he had to go back to his boss and to his rooms. He decided to go back to the ballroom, surely he would wait for him there.

As he walked down the corridors he started looking around. All the corridors were full of light sources with candlesticks, gilded stuccos and a thousand mirrors. It was when he found himself in front of one of these that he realized that he still had his shirt unbuttoned and that a huge stain was on his neck. He looked better at the mirror. It was a red spot, almost purple near the jaw, almost similar to a bruise and above it was the sign of a bite. How on earth had that wound been done? Who could have bitten his neck? The only person who could have done that was... Prussia blushed suddenly. He buttoned his shirt quickly and went quickly back to the ballroom. How had Austria allowed himself to do such a thing? And then for what? Why did it have to be so complicated?

It took a while for the sign to go away. So it was that Prussia discovered that if it is another nation that hurts a nation, it takes longer to heal. He stayed there for four days, the same time it takes to heal a bullet hole. In addition to this, Prussia noticed two other things. The first, that every time he touched the sign, those flavours, those smells and those purple eyes came back to him.

The second, which, when he kissed Hungary, had expected the same feelings he had felt with Austria the first time he had kissed him and that he had found in this second kiss. And it was when he formulated that thought, that he realized that what he felt was the feeling that France described to him and Spain telling theme about love. And he realizes that he wants more of that. More of that chills on this back, more of this blood rushing in his vein and more of Austria. He wanted to explore every inch of that body and want to make him feel good as he felt and hear him scream his name in pleasure. And he also realized other thing: that his soul was now lost and would no longer be blessed by the Lord.


End file.
